Coition
by Quirky Del
Summary: .'She was in a liquefied haze until she felt her back hit the brick wall behind her and his tall frame was stooped with one of his knees bent between hers to make up for their height difference.'Jack's wife reflects on the first time


_**Author's Note: Hey there! Just saw 3:10 to Yuma and I must say I'm feelin the Christian love aplenty - but what's new? - , so I had to write this for our Jacky Boy! – By the by, excellent film! You should all go see it – not only is Christian Bale Amazing in it (as always!) but Crowe is awesome in it, Ben Foster is superb, and Alan Tudyk is his ever great self, as well! Not to mention cameos from Luke Wilson and Peter Fonda – interesting film all in all and really really well done – ok, enough of that.**_

_**PS – For those of you lovely friends that are waiting for the next chappie to Frozen Pulses Flutter, it's getting done and should be up soon! I just had to write this for Jack first!**_

_**PSS – This is just a sort of pointless longish drabble for Jack and I purposely left the "she" mostly anonymous – I wrote her as a specific person but I thought I'd leave it open for your own interpretation - ah, though I do say her name once. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gazed at the man lying next to her. Her eyes roved over his skin, a fresh scar here and new line there were the only changes that the last fifteen years had added. The weight of his arm draped over her bare abdomen was beginning to become a bit uncomfortable but she didn't want to move. It was her security blanket and had been every night since they were married...well, if she was truthful it had been every night since one month before they were legally joined as man and wife.

The corners of her lips turned up as that evening washed over her, she could almost still smell the mist in the air. That had been the wettest fall on record in New York City. They had been out singing, drinking, and playing at Medda's. They were celebrating, Jack had just landed a job at a small blossoming news agents, making him a little more than he did as a newsie. It wasn't much, but they didn't need a lot; just enough to get by in a crummy little apartment by the tracks was all. They had met up with David and his girl, Race and his Sweets, Skitts, Blink, and some of the others. The rain outside had been near torrential and she and Jack had been huddled in the corner for some time, doving together. The hour was growing late and the crowd was growing rowdy. He had whispered in her ear, asking if she was ready to go and she nodded. They weaved their way through the sea of friends and acquaintances, throwing goodbyes over their shoulders as they disappeared from the warm glow and were immersed in the cold dark. Jack had grabbed her hand and began to jog, and she raised a brow when she realized they weren't heading toward her family's place. They darted through a nearby alley and down a winding lane and he didn't stop them until he pulled her under an awning. Water cloistered on the ends of his lashes and he shot her his trademark toothy grin. She reached on her toes to kiss him, intending it to be a quick peck but it melted into a long and fluid embrace. His arms had snaked around her instantly and their drenched bodies were flushed together. The intensity had radiated between them in waves and she gasped when she first felt his tongue dart between her parted lips. Her fingers were wrapped behind his neck and his were tangled in her hair, knocking pins loose and leaving strands flaying. She was in a liquefied haze until she felt her back hit the brick wall behind her and his tall frame was stooped with one of his knees bent between hers to make up for their height difference. Her lids opened and he must have noticed her sudden tension build because he broke the kiss and looked at her through hooded eyes.

"We can stop..." he muttered quietly, his breathing fast and his hands still tied up in her mussed locks.

"I don't want to stop," she answered short winded before any coherent thought had time to swish from her brain to her tongue. Her orbs widened at her boldness and pink tinged her cheeks. Nervous knots had twisted in her stomach at the scrutiny he focused on her, she had never seen his eyes so dark.

They stood that way, regarding each other, before Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. He let her go and enveloped her hand in his again, walking down the street once more. His gait was slow this time and languid, he had a calmness to him that she hadn't observed before in all the time she had known him. Rain poured down on them as they continued on their way, and she was about to ask him where they were going when he turned toward her and pointed to his left. He strode over and opened a whitewashed old door, pausing in the doorway for her to follow. She did and he shut it behind them, the trickling of the falling water outside the only noise. He fumbled around in the dark until he found a match and struck it before lighting a stubbed candle on a small square table. She blinked as she took in the surroundings and anxiety pooled in the pit of her as her eyes settled on a modest bed in the corner of the small one room building. She glanced back up at Jack, who was watching her closely with a curious expression.

"We can go, easy as you please," he said evenly as he took one, and only, step toward her.

She swallowed hard. "Where are we?" she dodged his question and he noticed but only smiled.

"Belongs to a friend of mine – he's outta town."

"Oh? What friend? Do I know him?" she asked, her voice an octave above usual.

"Billy – ya met him a few times..." he took another step nearer to her, leaving only two a foot between them.

"Oh – he seems nice..."

He gave her a lopsided grin, the corners of his eyes crinkled kindly. "We don't have to do anything – we can just sleep here; no nothin improper Miss Pretty..." he used his silly nickname for her, choosing his words carefully, trying to gage her reaction. "Or we can leave, I can take ya home." His long fingers reached out to her and he closed the floor between them with a stride. His large hand cupped her cheek and he bent and tilted his head to really look in her eyes. "You just gotta talk to me..."

She inhaled deeply. "I want to stay here, with you."

A broad grin lit his angular features. "Good – we'll do that." He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. She hesitated for a fraction before she sat, her back rigid. He couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped as he looked at her nominally panicked person. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to," she said abruptly.

"I don't want ya to do nothin you don't want to...I asked you to marry me cuz I love you. I can wait, Sarah – I don't wanna do nothin to mess things up."

He was looking at her so earnestly and openly, something inside her welled. "Oh, Jack – that's the best thing you could have said!" she flung her arms around him and knocked him down against the mattress, placing kisses all over his face. His hands shot up to rest on her back as she was leaning over him and he started kissing her, too. He rolled them over so he was lying lightly on top of her. His lips found her neck and trailed down to her shirt collar. He pulled back and looked at her lustily.

"You may just catch cold in these here wet clothes..." he murmured, fingers poised at her blouse buttons. He waited for her answer, prepared for it to go either way.

"Well then – we should probably get out of them," she responded saucily, deciding to trust in him a little earlier than their planned union would have them wait. He cocked a brow and groaned appreciatively before he started to undo her fastens.

-

"You ok?"

His voice startled her out of her memory and she looked to her husband who was rubbing at his sleepy eyes. "I'm fine," she answered pleasantly.

Jack watched her amusedly. "What were you thinkin about?"

She blushed. "Us – our first time..." her head dipped, causing her long hair to curtain her face from him. He reached up and brushed it aside so he could see her clearly. He was smirking.

"I remember – that was a _good_ night..." he laughed lightly, caught up in that moment. "I was so thankful it rained – gave me the excuse of draggin ya off with me." He waggled his brows.

"You were the perfect gentleman."

"That's only cuz I knew that would fool ya into givin in to me," he simpered, pulling her down on his chest.

She giggled. "No, you would have been a gentleman even if I had said no and asked to go home..." he shrugged and she swatted his arms away from her. "You know you would have!"

He reluctantly agreed goodnaturedly. "I tried to do the honourable thing, but you just kept after me – how could I say no to you?" he joked flippantly.

She let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, that's the way it was, was it?"

"Of course," he replied innocently.

"Hmm..." she murmured as she tried to untangle herself from his hold.

"Oh no, uh uh – where do you think you're goin?" he asked wolfishly as he began nibbling behind her ear.

"Nowhere?" she squeaked, succumbing to his demonstrations and falling into him.

"Good answer..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks for reading and I love for you to review. Ah, and a post script to Sweets if she's reading – did you notice my little homage to you? It's funny, it's like I can't really picture Race without thinking of him with his Sweets anymore: ) I hoped you guys liked this little drabble.**_


End file.
